


Mssr

by thecrimsonmonarch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimsonmonarch/pseuds/thecrimsonmonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Names hold power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mssr

The Dark Lord was the cruellest man anyone even remotely aware of His deeds could ever have possibly known of.

Peter Pettigrew certainly thought so.

_('Wormtail')_

The Dark Lord didn't give or use pet names for His followers, but Peter thought he knew why He was calling him with Peter's own schoolboy moniker.

(' _Wormtail the Rat')_

Or, if not absolutely ' _knew_ ,' at least ' _felt,_ ' because everytime he heard that name hissed out,

_('Merlin's beard- Wormy, you really would be the death of us all!')_

he could only be reminded of what he had done to deserve being called so.

_('Congratulations! You, my friend, are a rat.')_

He was bound by his choices and his name.

"Wormtail."

Peter flinched, skin crawling at the clear high-pitched voice. He pushed down the rising bile in his throat as he did everytime the Dark Lord referred to him with that name. He tried to smile, thinking that he had made his bed, and he had no choice but to lie in it. Yes, he had to lie in it, even if it was soaked in blood and tears and was supported by broken dreams - because otherwise, it will all be for nothing.

"Yes, my Lord?"

And he couldn't let that happen after he had gone farther than anyone could have ever expected Peter Petrigrew to ever amount to.

 


End file.
